If Only the World Were Blind
by Ritalia
Summary: Kaleb Maximos came to the Mansion with no idea what was going to happen to him, and he didn't care. Then he met Telia...and it all changed. A story of love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (The character, Rachle has been modified) 

It was an hour past midnight; nothing made a sound but a cricket in the north side of the courtyard. Nothing stirred, nothing even blinked. Suddenly and unexpectedly, there was a sound: The scraping of a boot on the east wall. As it continually scraped alone the bricks, pebbles showered down into the grass, then finally it stopped with a thud. A man sat, crouching, where the thud had landed, sniffing and examining his surroundings. He nodded with a grunt and stood slowly. He walked to the middle of the path and walked along it, the dull crunching of his feet on the gravel echoed around the huge courtyard. As he got closer to the steps of the mansion, a flashlight turned on, shining in his eyes.  
"Hey now…" He said gruffly, raising his forearm to shadow his eyes.

"Who are ya?" An equally gruff voice asked.

"I'm Kaleb."

"Why're y' here?"

"Well this_ is_ the mutant place iddinit?"

"Yep. Now whaddaya want?"

"I wanna see the Professor."

"It's 1 o'clock in the bloody morning!" A female's voice cut in.

"'Ello darlin'." The short, stocky shape wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders.

"Well, I din't plan on bein' here now, I meant to be here later t'day, so spare me a lecture and gimme either somethin' to sleep on, or a talk with Professor Xavier."

"Very well, you can sleep in the rec room on the couch."

"Thanks ma'am."

The man lowered the flashlight and beckoned him inside. Once in when he got a good look at Kaleb he stared up at him and blinked. Kaleb looked down at him, being about two and a half feet taller than the little stocky Canadian.

"How's the weather up there?" Wolverine's wife inquired up at him, her being almost a foot shorter than her already short husband.

"Just fine. Got any grub?"

"In the kitchen, but it closed at 8."

"Ah. S'pose I'll just wait till mornin' then."

"You'll have to." She replied cheekily.

"Hey, girl, what'd I ever do to you?"

"You breathed." She narrowed her yellow cat eyes at him, "And you woke me up."

"You two married?" Kaleb asked, pointing from one to the other.

"Yep."

"How do you deal with her?"

"Gotta do whatcha gotta do." Logan smiled and stroked his wife's black hair delicately, then added, "That and I don't wake her up at 1 unless it's in the afternoon."

The giant shook his head in disbelief, "God be afraid of how your children'll be like."

"You mean 'are like' and they're perfectly fine."

"Mum?" A younger girl's voice sounded from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, Telia?"

"Why are you up?"

"Because this moron decided to wake your father, which woke me up."

The girl descended the stairs, holding onto the rail tightly and stopped directly in front of Kaleb. She reached a pale hand forward and placed it on his chest, expecting it to be his face, "Oh. You're very tall, Mr. Maximos."

He blinked at her, staring into her sightless eyes. He stepped back with a shudder.

"I'm sorry." She dropped her chin to her chest.

Kaleb reached a hand forward and placed a finger under her chin, lifting it until she seemed to be staring directly at his scarred face. "It's fine," He gently stroked her cheek with his rough hand before dropping his arm back to his side.

Logan glared at him, uttering the slightest growl.

"Daddy…calm down. You cannot see his thoughts. They are pure. Do not worry." She turned and walked back up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she whirled and said goodnight, then disappeared down the hallway.

"Okay then! The rec room is this way!" Rachle, being only able to reach his mid-back, shoved Kaleb into a room off the entry way, "I believe you'll have to use either the floor, or try to fit yourself onto a couch…James, go upstairs and get in bed, I'll be up in a couple minutes."

"Yeah…I think I will." He kissed her forehead and began toward the stairs, "Rachle…ah forget it. I'll tell ya when y' come upstairs."

"'Kay," Rachle replied distractedly, and continued digging through a basket of blankets till she came to a quilt and handed it to Kaleb.

"I have a small telepathic ability, but nothing near as strong as Telia's. If she says you're okay, I trust her, but she's only 17, so stay away from her."

"Wait, you have a 17 year old daughter? How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-five. I may not look it, but that is because of my abilities. What are your powers, anyway?"

"You most-definitely dun look only 35. I look older 'n you and I'm nearly 10 years younger…my powers are…confusing, at best. I dun understand them myself."

"But what are they...and you're how old?"

"Twenty-two," He sat down on a very comfortable-looking couch, "My powers…I'll tell you some other time, okay? I want to sleep."

She raised a brow at him and muttered, "Alright. G'night."

He smiled a rough smile, his scarred features bending into something that could pull off being a fantasy writer's sketch of his menace for the story, but it was obvious that he was thankful in his eyes; pure, beautiful, deep green pools of emotion. She smiled back and walked out, shutting the door on her way. He settled himself with his back leaning on the back of the couch and his legs bent up against his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

- - -

The next morning he woke up, looking directly into the eyes of someone else. He gasped and jerked back, knocking the couch on its side. He stood and cracked his shoulder.  
Jubilee looked up at him, "Holy crap, you are a giant!"

"Some would say that," He replied with a yawn, reaching up as far as he could in a mighty stretch.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kaleb," He yawned again, straightening out his shirt.

"Well, hello, Kaleb, I'm Jubilee." She smiled widely.

"'Lo," He ran his fingers through his brown hair, leaving a chunk or two sticking straight up, "When's breakfast?"

"Breakfast?! HAH! It's 2pm!"

"Oh…then when's lunch?"

"It was almost two hours ago."

"…Dinner?"

"Is at six."

"Damn."

"You can go make yourself a sandwich if you want to, though."

"Why the hell didn't you mention that five minutes ago?"

"You weren't awake five minutes ago."

"Oh, shut up and take me to the kitchen."

"Fine, fine…but I'm not showing you where anything is."

"Wonderful."

"Mhm." She giggled, amused.

"Lead away," He gestured toward the door and added under his breath, "You little twit…"

- - -

When they got to the kitchen, Nightcrawler was sitting on the counter edge talking with Logan while they waited for the coffee pot to get done.

"—I swear he's Rachle's age, or older, Kurt, and he was looking at her like she was an angel…or a stripper for that matter…like he was hungry."

Kurt cleared his throat and nodded toward the door, where Kaleb has just entered with a small frown on his face.

"I'm not a wolf, 'Logan,' I'm a man. And I'm twenty-two," Logan turned a little red and turned his back to Kaleb, who went toward the refrigerator and opened the door, "Okay, Jubiwhatever, all I need to know is what I can eat and what I can't."

"Jubes. And basically anything in the kitchen besides whatever Twinkies you might find."

He glanced down at her as if to ask if she were insane and grabbed a plate with half a roasted chicken on it, mayonnaise, half a tomato, and lettuce.

"Utensils?" He asked.

"In a drawer." She replied.

"Which one?"

"Not telling."

He clenched his jaw and opened the middle drawer. No luck. The next…No luck. His next guess was right, but there were no more butter knives in it, so he had to talk Jubes into washing one for him. He made his sandwich and left the room. Kurt looked over his reading glasses at Logan and said, "Maybe you should talk a little quieter next time, mein fruend."

"Yeah mebbe I ought 'a." He poured himself a mug of coffee and added a couple sugar cubes and then exited the room.

- - -

Jubes followed Kaleb around for a couple hours until she got bored of asking him questions. She wandered up the stairs and toward the student's quarters, where she was followed by Kaleb. He saw Telia on the way and stopped to stare for a moment as Jubilee walked ahead of him. She has to be an angel. _  
She must be. My angel...my angel..._

Just as he looked away, Telia's voice met his ears, "I'm no more an angel than you are a saint, Maximos."

He turned back around to face her blind eyes, that seemed to see through anything, yet nothing and replied under his breath, "Oh, but you are, nothin' could be more perfect."

She came nearer to him and reached her hand toward his face, but he pushed it away.

"You don't wanna see or feel that."

"Why not? It can't be that bad."

"It is."

"Let me see you, Kaleb," She reached up again and touched his face. He closed his eyes and kneeled so that he was more her size.  
"He forgives you," She whispered.

He opened his eyes in alarm, "Who?"

"Your father…"

He rose quickly, "How do you know that? I find it almost impossible for him to forgive me," He walked away.

"But he does…" Telia whispered after him, "It was not your fault."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaleb walked up to Rachle and tapped her shoulder. She turned with a start, "How may I help you?" 

"What are her powers?"

"What?"

"What are Telia's powers?" He urged.

"She's a telepath…why?"

"She has to be more than a telepath. She told me about my dad."

"So? She must've got the information out of your head!"

"My parents are dead," He replied with a cold stare.

"Oh."

"Yeah. She told me that he said something."

"Oh! She can talk to the dead."

"What?!"

"She can talk to spirits or dead people."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What did she say they said?"

"She said he forgives me…which is utterly impossible."

"Why?"

"Because I killed him."

Rachle raised her eyebrows and blinked, "Oh."

"I didn't mean to…I didn't mean for it to happen…stupid powers…" He sat down on the floor, covering his eyes with his gargantuan hands.

"I'm sorry…" Rachle tried to console. She wasn't good at stuff like that.

Telia walked up quietly and sat down next to him, placing a small hand on his shoulder and leaning her head on his temple, she began to whisper some unknown words into the air. His breathing slowed and he seemed to fall asleep.

"What are you doing, Telia?" Her mother asked.

"Helping," she replied, her white eyes narrowed and finally closed completely.

**Yet another stinging blow hit him, the leather strap burning his skin like fire. WHACK. Again and again it hit him….over and over, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Crouched in his corner, the pain welling up inside him, he covered his face as well as he could.**

_**I can't scream.**_

**The belt hit him again, this time with the buckle, cutting open his chest and drenching his white t-shirt in blood. He bit his lip and whimpered.**

_**I can't scream.**_

**The boy was 12 years old. His father had been beating him since he could remember. They hated each other. But most of all, the boy hates that damned belt he always used. He wanted to tear it to shreds with his bare hands. He burned it once. When his father found it, he beat him all the harder while it was still hot. He still had a belt-buckle shaped scar from the red-hot metal digging into the skin on his back.**

**He had had enough.**

**With a roar, the boy held his right hand out to the belt as it swung toward him, catching it and cringing in pain as the black leather ripped through his skin.  
"Dad, I've had enough of this," He said in a clear strong voice, still gripping the belt as hard as he could, ignoring the blood running down his arm.**

**"Boy, don't you give me lip!" His father shouted into his face.**

**Kaleb pulled the belt as quickly and close to him as he could, tears streaming down his gaunt face, then punched his dad in the jaw as hard as he could.**

**"I am not your toy to beat like a wild animal. I am not your anger release doll, dad! I'm a kid! A LIVING BEING. And you have no right to be beating me like you've done my whole life. I am through."**

**His father looked up at him in awe at what his son had just done. He shakily raised himself from the shaggy old carpet and swallowed hard, he turned to walk away, but Kaleb was too fast. He stepped in front of his dad and said, "No, dad. I can't let you get a way with this."**

**He pulled his fist back and pelted it forward as hard as he could, but something different happened this time…his fist was coated in some form of transparent blue energy, before he could stop his fist it hit his father's face.  
Blood spattered all over him; he looked down at his father's headless body in complete horror.**

_**I killed him…he's dead! Oh no, no…how could this happen…what happened?**_

**He dropped to his knees and looked at his hands, shaking with fear, "What have I done?" He whispered, "What have I done?"**

Telia's eyes opened, tears were pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls, "Oh, Kaleb…I am sorry."

He shuddered and gasped, wiping his face roughly with both hands, "What did you do?"

"I watched a memory…"

"I saw it too…I relived it," He looked at his right hand and ran his left pointer finger along the long scar that was still there from 10 years past.

"I am sorry, Kaleb…I didn't know…"

"No one knows but you."

"Where was your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me."

"This explains your father's cruelty…"

"Mmm," He realized that her temple was pressed against his and then she had her arms around his shoulder, and suddenly a thousand doves were released in his stomach, and he felt as if they were trying to make their way out his throat.

His whole body trembled with excitement. Her warm face, close enough to kiss…but no! He couldn't! Not yet. He must wait for the perfect moment to kiss her perfect lips within an inch of his…no!

_I can't. Not yet._

"Telia," he said gently, "would you…would you want to go out with me?"

She smiled, "Yes, I will! When?"

"Tonight? But I have to ask your dad first…"

"Daddy?" Her eyes widened, "Um…in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a daddy's girl…he thinks I'm a baby…still."

He got up and offered her a hand. After realizing that she couldn't see it, he reached for her hand and lifted her with ease.

"What are you doing?" Asked a well-known voice.

"Daddy!"

"I asked you a question, Max."

"I was helping her up!"

"Why was she on the ground?!"

"Daddy, I touched his mind. Mom was here when I started and she was gone when we got out."

Logan seemed to calm down a little bit after that.

"But, sir…uh…I have a question."

"No."

"You dun even know what I want to ask!"

"Telia, honey, go to your room," Logan said, brushing her face with his hand.

"Yes, daddy," She replied and walked away, gently squeezing Kaleb's hand on her way. He smiled at her and then turned to her father.

"D'ya know how Telia an' her brother were born?"

"She has a brother?"

"Yeah. His name's Dominic."

"And no, I dunno."

Logan sighed, "Her mum w's 17. We fell in love. On her birthday…well…we got carried away. Rachle got pregnant. Twins. An 18 year old having twins! She was a virgin too…so we got married…17 years later…I jus dun want the same thing t' happen t' my baby girl."

"…She ain't a baby, sir. She's almost an adult."

"I know. I dun wanna believe it either. She's turning 18 soon…So what was your question?"

"Can I take 'er out tonight?" Kaleb sort of fidgeted when he asked and glances toward the floor.

Wolverine sighed and said, "Keep her safe."

"Thank you, sir!" Kaleb was ecstatic; a whoop was welling up inside his chest.

"But!" Logan said in a business-like way, "You don't deserve her."

"I know, and she deserves much better than me."

"I know," Logan replied dryly.

Kaleb started to walk away, then turned around and said, "Eh…what room is hers?"

"Number 21."

"Thanks!"

He knocked on her door, twiddling his thumbs anxiously.

When it was opened, it wasn't her though, it was another girl her age with short, bright pink hair and purple eyes. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Whaddaya want?"

"Uh…is Telia here?"

A smug smile lingered on her lips as she muttered, "Heh. No wonder."

He ignored it, he was used to it. He knew he wasn't much to look at. In fact, children usually clung to their mothers when he walked past. Telia walked to the door, amazingly fine at walking, she had no stick, and it was as if she was perfectly fine. Her white cat-eyes glanced out the door unseeingly.

"Yes?"

"He said yes."

"He did!?" She smiled widely and hugged him.

_Don't kiss her._

"Yes!" He hugged her tight around her shoulders, picking her up a little as he did.

He wanted so much to tell her he loved her but no…no. He couldn't. Not yet.

The pink haired girl looked out the door with a look that could kill and grabbed Telia's arm, yanking her back into the room.

"If a date in planned, you gotta get ready for it."

"Uh…bye—" Kaleb tried to get in before the door was slammed in his face, he slowly walked away, smiling.

"Danni, what does he look like?" Telia asked, happily.

"He's an ugly brute."

"…That was blunt."

"Well, he is." Danielle shrugged and reached for a brush.

"How do you figure?"

"He has a huge scar on his cheek, and his whole face and arms for that matter…his hair is already like…grayish brown…it might've been the light, but I think it looked a little gray."

"Probably the light," Telia replied.

"Maybe," Danni said, pulling Telia's long black hair into a pony tail, "But I still think he's ugly. But you don't have to deal with that! You're so lucky," She twisted the strand of hair into a bun and secured it with bobby pins, "You don't have to think people are ugly because you can't see them," she pulled Telia's side bangs out from behind her ears and parted the bangs in front, clipping a small butterfly onto them to hold them out of her eyes, "Kay. All ready."

"I don't look like a creep do I?" Telia asked impatiently, "Last time you did my makeup my dad said I looked like a Goth clown."

"You know, your mom was Goth back in the day."

"I know. She thought I looked good."

"Well, your skin is paper white. Black looks good on you!"

"I don't even know what black looks like."

"You know the color you are always seeing? That dark, dark color?"

"Yeah…"

"That's black."

"Oh….there are other colored swirls too, though. I'd like to know their names, but…well I suppose I can touch your mind and show you."

"Nuh-uh. Last time you touched my mind some bad memories were uplifted…lift up your arms," She slid a shirt over Telia's head, "Take off your sweats."

Telia removed her sweats and put her hands on Danni's shoulders, "'Kay."

"Step, thank you, and step with your other leg…'kay, here," She put Telia's hands on the hem of the jeans she handed her so she could pull them up and button them.

"Thanks, Danni."

"No problem, I think it's fun," Daniella laughed.

"'Course you would. I'm your little dolly to dress up and play with," Telia rolled her eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaleb!" He heard Rachle's voice behind him and turned to face it, "Yeah?" 

"Hank—I mean our resident doctor—needs to give you a full physical and then you have an appointment with the Professor, just like you asked."

"When? What time?" He asked hastily, "I have plans with—Well, with your daughter."

"What!?" Rachle's eyes reached a gigantic size.

"I asked your husband. He said it's alright."

"But—but—she's never been on a date, let alone kissed…All the guys that come here want to go out with her at first, but then they learn she's blind…then they don't."

Kaleb smiled, "How could they? Do they every talk to her first? She's the most…the most beautiful person I've ever seen…inside and out."

"I'm so glad you think so. Maybe you two have hope after all."

He smiled again, "Well, who else but a blind girl would fall for me?"

Rachle chuckled, "The med lab is right this way."

"But when is my appointment with the professor?"

"Four o'clock."

"Oh, good…I got reservations for 6."

"Where at?"

"That little Italian restaurant in the square…"

"Oh good, she loves Italian."

"Great."

- - -

When they got to the med lab, Hank greeted them by dropping from the ceiling and bowing, "Hello! Kaleb, correct? I am Henry McCoy, but Hank will suffice." He reached a hand forward.

Kaleb shook his hand and smiled, "Alright, Hank, yeh, it's Kaleb."

"Have a seat, please, then."

Kaleb nodded and sat down, "So, eh…what am I here for, exactly?"

"A checkup!" Hank replied, readying his instruments.

"Wouldn't it just be a check, considerin' I've never gotten checked here yet?"

Rachle raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "Uh…"

Hank gazed at Kaleb's face and then finally started examining him, "I don't know, exactly, but either way, I am checking you up."

"Alright…"

- - -

Afterward they headed over to Charles' Xavier's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Rachle opened the door and motioned for Kaleb to enter as well.

Charles smiled at Kaleb and said, "Sit down, please."

_Why are all these people so nice?_ Maximos puzzled.

"Because we have no reason not to be," Charles continued to smile at him.

- - -

When Kaleb went to Telia's dorm to pick her up for their date that night, he almost fell over when he saw her. She was wearing a deep red sleeveless dress with a slit from her mid-thigh down to her toes. It gathered at the very top of the slit. She was wearing black eyeliner and a very light pink eye shadow with black accents. Her black hair was draped over her shoulders in soft curls with the side pulled back and clipped with a false rose clip. She looked amazing. He grasped her hand almost roughly, causing her to start.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's not that…I'm just not used to being touched so much."

"Oh. I see," He smiled and gently touched her face with his pointer finger, "You'll have to get used to that."

Telia reached for her purse, which was handed to her by Daniella. Danni glared hard at Kaleb with a look that said, 'If you hurt her, you die,' very clearly.

He reassured her with a calm, sincere smile. She raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Have fun, kiddos. But hey, here comes daddy," She smiled evilly and shut the door.

"Telia…" Her father gaped at her.

"Yes daddy? Something wrong?"

"What do you think you're wearing?!...You look great."

"Thank you," She smiled.

"And you better keep your hands to yourself."

"Daddy, I'm 17 and I haven't been kissed yet…I think he'll stay away."

"Sir, I won' do anythin' she don't ask me to do."

"Good," Logan glared, "She better not ask you to do anything."

"I wouldn't know what to ask for," She stuck her tongue out at her father.

Kaleb laughed gruffly and took her hand in his.

"Have fun, I s'pose."

"We will, daddy."

"Oh…How're you gettin' there?"

"Uh…motorbike."

Logan smiled widely, "Yep. Have fun."

- - -

"Motorbike?!" Telia questioned, "Dad has talked about those but eh…he's never taken me on one."

"Y'll see. It's fun. Y'll just have to hold on tight."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Only if y' fall off," he grinned.

"Lovely."

When they got out to the garage, she made him let her feel the bike before she would get on it. Once she agreed that it was safe, she pulled her dress to her thighs and sat down. Kaleb had trouble averting his eyes but he knew he had to if he was to ever be able to see her again. He sat down in front of her and told her to wrap her arms around his ribs.

"I can't even reach all the way around you, giant."

"Uh…then hold onto my jacket as far around me as you can get."

"You know, Danni tried to get me to wear pants…but I said I wanted to wear a dress. Maybe I should've gone with the pants."

"Mebbe…but you look amazing."

She flushed, "Thank you…"

"Not a problem….any time," He reached behind him and held her tight against him with one arm. She savored the moment deeply, hugging him back tightly.

"Hold on, babe," He muttered unexpectedly and brought his arm back around to the bike handles. The engine roared to life and accelerated as they sped up and out the gates of the courtyard.

- - -

When they got to their destination, her hair was windswept and out of place, she felt it and groaned, "Does this look terrible?"

"That's impossible, but I think I can fix it," He unclipped the rose and let her hair down. She looked perfect, even with her hair a mess. He had the indescribable urge to kiss her but again, his mind got in the way. __

Wait.

He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled it back up into the style it was originally in. Kaleb clipped it back up and smoothed it out, "There."

"Thank you."

He smiled and walked her to the door of the restaurant. When she smelled the fumes radiating from the kitchen she smiled and inhaled deeply, "Italian. You are a man made from my heart."

He flushed and smiled even wider, "Thank y', darlin'." Hope filled his heart.

Kaleb walked to the desk and asked for the reservation for seven o'clock, "Ah, right this way, sir," The waiter replied and led them to a table for two. Kaleb pulled her chair out and she sat, then he sat in his own chair. Telia looked at the waiter and asked, "Um…do you by any chance have a brail menu?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be back in a moment."

Kaleb looked at her and puzzled, "How do you read that stuff?"

"Well, I've been taught it my whole life, so it's completely normal for me…the combination of dots are letters, and the combinations of combinations are words…it's quite confusing for people who aren't blind or weren't trained to read it."

"Was it confusing for you at first?"

"No, not really because I could read my mom's mind when she was teaching me, so it was extremely easy."

"Ah…when did your powers develop?"

"Uh…In the womb. I've had them as long as I can remember."

"Really? Mine didn't kick in till I was 14."

"That's normal. My brother's didn't until he was 13 when his best friend died…"

"Oh…that's depressin'."

"Very. You probably know, but mutant genes usually kick in when emotional stress is high."

"I've heard somethin' like that—Thanks," He handed Telia her menu and started looking at his, "This pasta shrimp thing sounds great. Think I'll get it."

"I want the…" she searched around her menu with the tips of her fingers, blinking at oblivion, "Shrimp fettuccini."

"That's what I meant," He said ruefully.

They ordered and ate, the whole time talking and laughing and enjoying every second of it. When they were done eating they left the restaurant, but they walked around the square for a while before they left. There was a fountain in the middle of the square, Kaleb saw it and Telia heard it, "Come on," He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the fountain, he put her in front of him and got close to the edge. The water sprayed her softly. She lifted her chin to it and smiled, sticking her tongue out and tasting the water. Kaleb wrapped his arms all the way around her shoulders and held her tightly, she lifted her arms and put her hands on his forearms. Telia closed her eyes and turned her head, leaning it on his chest when a woman walked up to them and said, "Here. I saw you two and you look so adorable…I had to take a picture!" She handed them a picture, "I have a digital printer so…yeah!" She smiled and walked away.

"I wish I could see it," Telia sighed.

"At least y' can feel it," He squeezed her a little closer before saying; "We'd better get back. It's almost nine."

"Really? Feels like less time has passed…I wish we didn't have to leave."

"Me too."

- - -

They mounted the bike and drove back to the mansion. When they got there, he walked her to her dorm and hugged her tightly.

_Not yet._

She opened the door and stepped in, looking back at him and smiling.

"Thank you. This was the best night of my life."

"Anytime," He said under his breath.

_Not yet._

He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead gently, noticing the goose bumps rising on her arm. He smiled and said goodnight, turned, and left.

- - -

Telia walked into the room and plopped down onto her chair.

"So?" Danni asked, turning in her computer chair, "Did he kiss you?"

"My forehead…" Telia drifted off.

"That's it?" Daniella got up from her chair, "Only your forehead?"

"I think it's very romantic, a man who doesn't kiss on the first date…then again, he did say that he wouldn't do anything I didn't ask him to…but I want him to make the first move!"

"The first ever move," The pink-haired girl giggled and sat on her bed.

"Very funny. Ah! I've got the greatest case of butterflies in the world!"

There was a knock at the door.

_Maybe it's him._

Danni answered it and said, "'Allo. Come in."

"Hey baby!!" Telia heard her mother's voice beam.

"Hi mum," She smiled.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, how did it go?" Rachle interrogated.

"…Marvelous," Her daughter said with a huge smile.

"Did he kiss you?" She asked.

"Her forehead!" Danni interrupted.

Rachle smiled, "How romantic."

"Mmm…" Telia said, digging the picture out of her purse and handing it to her mother.

"Oh…" Rachle shoed it to Danni, "Who took it?"

"Some woman…she saw us and took the picture and printed it right there and gave it to us."

"Wow…what a nice person…"

"Indeed," Telia mumbled, "Help me out of this dress, please."

Danni walked up behind her and unzipped it and pulled it off.

"Thanks."

She handed Telia some pajamas, which she put on right away and dropped herself onto her bed, "I'm going to sleep. Gimme that dress…it smells like him."

- - -

Kaleb leaned against the wall and sighed, smiling as wide as he could. He calmed himself down for a bit and then stood straight and walked to the room Rachle had assigned him to. He was rooming with Telia's brother, Dominic Logan. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a small girl with light gray skin and dark brown hair. She downcast her eyes and said, "Are you Dom's new roommate?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kaleb Maximos," He reached his hand out to shake hers when a black haired guy that looked just like Telia, only with shocking lime green eyes, and he was taller. He put his hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm your new roommate," He lifted his hand for Dom to shake, and he did.

"You took my sister out tonight, didn't you? Come in, by the way." Kaleb came in, "So how did it go?"

"Great," Kaleb smiled, "It was—she is—amazing."

"I'll go," The girl said, "Goodbye, love," She kissed Dominic and turned.

"Natasha, wait," Dominic walked after her and turned her around, he kissed her, pressing the back of her head close with his hand. Kaleb backed away slowly and turned around even slower. He heard Natasha pull away and giggle and then the door shut.

"Ahem. Sorry about that," Dominic turned crimson.

"Nah. Seen enough of it."

Dominic furrowed his brow, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," Kaleb replied easily.

"Only?" Dominic asked with an unbelieving look on his face.

"Yep."

"Oh. Okay. Then you're only three years older than us. That's not that bad," He smiled.

"Us?"

"We're twins!" Dominic beamed happily.

_Oi, he is way too enthusiastic_…Kaleb thought.

"Ah, I see. So which bed's mine?"

"Well, there's only one bed."

"Eh?"

"I don't sleep in a bed, the bed's for you. Don't worry, you don't have to sleep with me," Dom stuck his tongue out at him.

"Where d' you sleep then?"

"On the love sack."

Kaleb raised his eyebrow.

"Bean bag."

"Ah."

The giant man watched as his roommate curled up on a huge beanbag in the corner and covered himself with a blanket. He fell asleep almost instantaneous. Kaleb sighed and went to sleep.

- - -

The next day Danielle approached him and poked his shoulder very harshly. He merely turned around and looked down at the 5'10" girl and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm just here to say that I'm warning you; if you hurt her in any way, I swear I will rip that ugly face right off your mug. Got it? I'm not going to let her get hurt, and if you have no intentions but to take advantage of her innocence, then end it now rather than later, because I don't want her to fall more head-over-heels than she already is and then get torn apart."

He raised his eyebrows and then smiled his grizzled smile, patting her on the head.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Danni fumed.

"It means y' wasted yer breath," he said calmly, "I have no thoughts of hurtin' that li'l girl...Just to love her."

"Better not."

"I wun't. I promise."

"Mmm," she rolled her eyes, "So, I have a question…why didn't you kiss her?"

"Ever heard'a waitin' for the right time?"

His reply startled her, "oh…I see."

He smiled and walked over to Telia, who was feeling her way along the wall. Kaleb stooped to her height and kissed her cheek. The bright-pink haired girl smiled and muttered, "Maybe it'll be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were productive in almost all ways. Kaleb enjoyed the danger room so much that he realized a group of new things about his power—he could control ice-blue energy for ways of good or bad—He didn't know he could do good with it, such as, he could levitate himself if his feet were covered in it. He also had another date with Telia that following Saturday. All was good for the first time in Maximos' life…everything was good. 

- - -

It was 11:27 AM on Saturday, Kaleb was walking to Telia's room, when he saw Danielle unlocking the door. "Oh, is she not there?"

"Last I heard she was, but she's not answering when I knock…"

"Maybe she's in the shower?"

"She only takes showers when someone's there," She looked at him, her eyes clouded over gray.

He strangled the roses in his hand in worry, "Do you think she's alright?"

"I don't know…she could be sleeping…she sleeps like a rock."

Danielle unlocked the door and walked it, leaving it open for Kaleb to enter. He hesitated, still clenching his fist over the stems of the roses he held.  
"Oh my God!" He heard from inside the dormitory. The roses fell to the ground and with huge stomps, Kaleb ran into the room. He saw blood. Lots of blood. His eyes went cold.

_Not again._

Today was not a good day.  
The small, black haired girl was on the floor, her body limp and pale. There was a cut on her leg, and it was obvious she had tripped over a stool and scraped her leg on her desk drawer. But it was more than a scrape. It had punctured one of the small veins in her leg, producing vast amounts of blood. She was still in her pajamas, which supplies the notion that it was an hour or so ago. She had lost a lot of blood.

_Not again._

Danielle was frozen, tears streaming from her eyes like twin waterfalls. Her eyes went from violet to a blue like shattered ice. She was staring at her friend in utter horror; she couldn't move, not even to stop the blood slowly flowing out of the girl on the floor before her. Kaleb stooped onto his knee and felt his date's pulse gently, "She's still alive, Danni," he whispered with relief welling up his words, "I dint think this is how I'd be kneelin' to this 'un."

She sighed hugely, "She is? She's so…so pale…" Her voice was laced with fear and broken with sobs.

The big man's heart felt like it was in a vice, slowly getting smaller, only this vice had spikes on it. "I need a damp washcloth," He said quietly, "Fast."

Danielle nodded and came back quickly with a warm, damp washcloth. She handed it to Kaleb. He folded it up and put it on the gash on Telia's thigh, then picked her up with one arm, holding her like a baby, and pressing on the cut with his other hand, preventing any more blood from leaking out. He rose and motioned for Danni to go ahead of him, "Show me the way to the hospital wing." She didn't respond, only nodded and walked out the door. He followed close behind her until they reached the infirmary. Hank's pen fell out of his mouth when he saw them. He caught it in his hand and set it on his desk.

"What has happened?"

"When we got in her room…blood…" Danni muttered uneasily.

"Ms. Delaine, you should sit down, you look a bit shaken up," the blue doctor said soothingly to Danielle. She nodded slowly and sat down in the closest chair. Hank looked up at Kaleb, who was shaking as he held Telia.

"Set her down over here, please," Hank motioned to a bed. He picked up the intercom and said, "Logan and Rachle please report to the med lab. Logan and Rachle…Please report to the med lab."

Kaleb set Telia down on the bed and ran his finger gently over her cheek.

_Please be okay…please be okay._

Telia faintly opened her eyes and said, "I—Kaleb…I…"

"Telia!" He exclaimed; but her eyes were already closed, and she was limp again.

"Hank! What happened?!" Rachle ran in and asked—loudly.

"We…we think she tripped on the stool and cut her leg open on the desk drawer…" Danni explained quietly. Her hair was drooping a little bit, and her eyes were still light blue.

"Oh…my baby…James is going to freak…oh no, no…" Rachle walked over to her daughter and looked under the washcloth and winced, "I wish she'd have gotten my healing…"

Hank was hooking blood to Telia to replace the blood she has lost onto the dorm carpet. After he did that he took up a small curved needle and a nylon string to stitch the wound. He sanitized his hands and the cut, inspected it and said, "It's a clean cut…she will live if we get this blood into her fast enough," He stitched the wound and bandaged it, finishing his speech with, "It will be alright, Rachle."

Kaleb was holding Telia's hand gently, sitting hunched over in a chair next to the bed. He dropped his head onto her hand and kissed it, "Please be okay…" he whispered, "Please? Fer me. Be okay. Heal. Dun die on me…Please dun die on me." He kept his head on her hands for quite a long time, till Logan got there. When he saw his daughter on the bed with a bandage on her leg he almost fell over.

"What happened?" He asked Hank, then turned to Kaleb, "What did you do?"

Kaleb lifted his head, his hand still clasped firmly to the limp hand before him, "I— "

Danni stood up, "He didn't do anything but help. She fell and cut her leg open on the desk. It's my fault…I moved the stool from its normal place so I could put my boots on today. I don't usually move it, but she had her dress for their date sitting out. I didn't want to get any boot polish on it, so I moved the stool. It slipped my mind and I didn't return it to it's place…I'm so sorry," More tears began to shower down her face onto her knotted hands, "I'm so sorry."

Logan's face went from furious to the utmost sympathetic look. He walked toward Danielle and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "It's not yer fault, girl. Calm down."

Kaleb wanted to get up and help but his hand seemed to be glued to Telia's and his knees were too weak for him to rise, but his voice worked, "Danielle, dun blame yerself. Y' dun deserve it, and she wouldn' fergive herself if she knew y' were blamin' nobody but you. If ya really think 'bout it, it's my fault her dress was laid out…" His voice cracked and he dropped his head again, "It's not yer fault."

He kissed Telia's hand again and laid his head on her arm, hiding the tears that had began to spring from his eyes. _  
I haven't cried since…since dad died._

Everyone came to visit, though she wasn't conscious. Every time someone was in the room, Kaleb and Logan were. Neither of them would eat unless forced and he only left the room for the bathroom, which was right next door. Kaleb slept on the floor or in another bed when sleep was needed, but that wasn't very often. He stayed up half the nights until almost a week had gone by and she still hadn't woke up. Hank said she'll be alright, but it was obvious he wasn't sure.

- - -

It was Friday night, only Kaleb and Hank were present in the med lab. A sigh escaped Telia's lips and her eyes opened, "What happened?" She whispered.

Kaleb's head lifted and stared at her in disbelief. He had lost hope before. "Telia…" He got up and turned around, "Hank! She's awake!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachle and Logan were called down from sleeping to the med lab. 

"Mum…one must breathe," Telia choked as her mother clung with a death grip.

A teenage girl with the same black hair as all the Logan kids walked in and said, "Teli!" She shouted and hugged her.

"Hi, and I've told you a million times not to call me Teli, Chrys!"

"Fine," The girl replied, brushing her black bangs out of her face.

"Kaleb, this is my sister, Chrysalis."

"Hey," Kaleb smiled. Suddenly he heard Telia's voice in his head,_ 'I owe you a date;'_ He turned to face her.

_'Yeah, y' do. Tomorrow?'_

_'If Hank will let me out,'_ She smiled at him. Her mother looked at her oddly and then followed her gaze and sighed, "I see," She muttered with a smile, "I think they have potential."

At that point Piotr walked in and smiled at his niece, "You are alright! Good. There must be a good reason for waking up nearly everyone in the dormitories."

"That wasn't my fault, Uncle Pete."

"Basically," Kitty cut in.

"Hi, aunt Kat," She hugged Kitty, "Hank…How long was I asleep?"

"You weren't asleep, dear, you were in a coma. For a week."

"A week? What happened?"

"Apparently you tripped and fell over a stool and sliced your leg open with the desk drawer," The blue doctor replied.

"Oh….how much blood did I lose?"

"Too much blood, but not enough of it to kill you. Nearly, though."

Kaleb, who looked like he could pass for a bear, walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She placed her own on top of his and looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," Kaleb whispered in her ear.

"Good idea," She jested.

He walked out of the med lab and to the men's locker room and showers.

- - -

The next morning Kaleb went to the med lab to visit Telia and his long lost enemy was there.

Jubilee.

"Giant, what have you done to her?!" The little woman asked hysterically, "She won't shut up about you!"

"I'm…honored…But I swear I didn' mean t'."

"I love your accent, Maximos," Telia said in the background.

"What accent? I dun have an accent, y'all do."

"No, she's right, giant, you do."

"W'll, so d'you guys so whatever."

"I have a question, Kaleb," Telia sat up, "Are you my boyfriend?"

"Ooooh!!" Jubilee exclaimed loudly.

Kaleb, who was standing in front of Telia's bed, dropped into a squat and looked her in the eye. He moved a strand of hair from in front of her face and rested his hand on her cheek, "Do you want me to be?" He asked in a low whisper, his hear pounding at his throat.

_Don't kiss her. Not unless she asks._

"Yes, I do," Telia replied quietly, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Then yes'm, I am your boyfriend."

"OOOOH!!!!!" Jubilee shrieked with equal or more intensity as before.

"Would you stop?" Kaleb asked bluntly, "some of us would like t' hear."

"Fine, I'll just leave entirely!"

"That's jus' fine," Kaleb smiled at her.

She stuck her tongue out and exited the room.

"Well, Telia," Hank said as he walked toward her, "I don't think you should be walking on your leg quite yet, as I had to reattach the tendon in your leg and it still needs room to heal. For now, just wiggle your toes if you can…Hello, Mr. Maximos," he added at the end.

Telia tried to wiggle her toes and they barely moved, she looked up at Hank and said, "Does this mean I can't go on my date tonight?"

"I'm afraid so, dear."

"Meh."

"It's fine, babe, we'll go out some other time when you're at least on crutches."

"Okay."

"Our girl needs to rest, Kaleb, and so do you. You know, it is not healthy to stay up three nights in a row," Hank chided.

"I've gone longer."

"I'm sure you have," The doctor said with a raised brow, "But I have a proposition. Telia cannot leave for a date, but I think we may be able to arrange a date to be brought to her."

"You're a genius. How?" Kaleb asked.

"I just came up with the idea, it's up to you to make it happen," The doctor said over the top of his glasses.

Kaleb sighed and left to find Rachle.

- - -

When he found her she was carrying a toddler on her hip with the same black hair as Telia. He raised his eyebrow and said, "Another one?"

"Yes. This is Denver, she's our youngest," Rachle smiled and kissed Denver's forehead.

"Ah, well," He told her what Hank proposed, she laughed and said, "Alright let's find 'Ro."

"'Ro?" Kaleb inquired.

"Ororo Wagner. I think you met Kurt…in the kitchen talking with my husband."

"The guy with the pointy tail and the German accent?"

"Yep, that's our Kurt. Ororo is his wife, also known as Storm, but most of us just call her 'Ro. She's the more creative one."

"Okay, let's find her then, cause I really wanna make that girl happy, her bein' in the hospital an' all."

"Well. She wants you to make the first move, so don't wait for her to tell you to kiss her, because she won't. She's too shy."

Kaleb was astonished that his girlfriend's mother was encouraging him to kiss her daughter.

Well, I suppose it would be even weirder if Logan was…he thought.

- - -

Danni slowly walked into the med lab, looking at her friend.

"Hey, Daniella!" Telia said, waving and smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, all except I can't move my leg."

"Oh," Danni fidgeted, "I'm glad you're okay."

Suddenly Chrysalis burst through the door and posed with her lips puckered and her hands in her short, black, spiked hair, "BABY, I'M BACK!"

The girl was wearing checked fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and a long black tank top with big white buttons holding the straps on and black knee-length shorts. On her feet she had black combat boots, and she was wearing a black beret and a checked scarf. Her nose was pierced with a hoop in it and her ears had earrings in them from her lobe up. Her lip had a stud in it on the corner and her nails were painted black, and her eyes were lined by black eyeliner as well.

"I've come with makeup and outfits so we can get you all dressed up because you must look good if you don't feel good, because it makes it all better!"

"But I can't see what the turn out is, so it shouldn't matter," Telia replied drolly.

"Aw, don't get all emo about your blindness!"

Danni raised her eyebrow at Chrys and lightly wiped her sleeve against her cheek.

"Oh. Were you guys…having an important conversation?"

"Not really," Telia said cheerily.

"Mm…" Danni mumbled.

"Okay. Makeup!" Chrysalis ran over to the bed and pulled off Telia's covers and straddled her when Telia cried out. Chrys disappeared and reappeared next to the bed and said, "What's wrong?" When she saw the red line of blood on her sister's pajama pants she held her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry, Telia, I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Chrys," Telia reached out to pat her sister's hand.

Danni teared up again and immediately pulled the side of Telia's pants down to clean it up. She removed the gauze and wiped the blood off with a swab and put on clean gauze and taped it down.

"Thank you, Danni."

Chrys had sat down in the chair next to the bed, her head still in her hands, "I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, rocking back and forth.

"Chrysalis Anne Logan, I said it's okay, so knock it off. You always overreact about little things…just calm down."

"Okay," the girl straightened up and got up and sat next to Telia and hugged her, "Well, can I do your makeup or what?" She asked and smiled.

"Yes," Telia laughed, "Why not?"

Chrysalis wanted to be a hairdresser and a cosmetologist, she was already good at it, but she was still taking classes at the Beauty School in Manhattan. She wanted to be the best of the best.

Telia sniffed and exhaled and then sniffed again, "I smell Bob. Dominic, are you here?"

No answer.

"He's not here, Tel," Danni said.

Two seconds later, Dominic came in the door and said, "I brought Bob to visit you, sis!" He held a black ferret in his hands. The ferret had a white nose and white feet, but the rest of him was black with maybe one or two white hairs spread around on his body.

"See, I told you," Telia said.

"Wha—?" Dom asked, confused.

"She smelled him right before you walked in the door."

"Oh," The green-eyed man walked forward and dropped Bob on Telia's lap. She petted him and kissed his nose, scratching his stomach as he relaxed on her legs. Bob rose and snaked his way into her covers, curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"I don't understand why he's so calm with you," Danni expressed.

"Maybe because I can communicate?"

"Maybe," Chrys said.

"Oh, hi Chrysalis, I didn't notice you there," Dominic smiled goofily and sat down in the chair. It creaked again as Natasha sat on him.

"Natasha?" Telia asked.

"Damn. I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice I was here," The small woman said, snapping her fingers and slumping jokingly.

The snap woke Bob up. He wiggled and then fell back to sleep.

"You woke him up," Telia teased, "Bad, Natasha, bad."

"Sorry, Bob."

Kaleb entered surprisingly quiet for his size and pressed his finger to his lips, so everyone would be quiet. He walked closer until he was about 5 feet away from the bed.

"Hey baby," Telia said suddenly.

Kaleb's expression was priceless. Dominic started laughing very loudly and almost dropped his girlfriend, she yelped and hopped up.

Telia looked around and said, "What?"

"How'd y' know I was here?" Kaleb asked, kneeling next to the bed and clasping her tiny hand in his huge one.

"I can sense your mind…whenever I have touched someone's mind, they leave a little behind, so when they're near, well…I can tell."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. He relaxed and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Chrys looked at him with a look that said, 'What are you doing here?'

He looked back with a, 'why do you care?'

Danni cocked her head to the side and then realized why they were exchanging looks. The date.

Kaleb kissed his girl's hand and got up, "Well, I just stopped by t' say hello, so I'll see y' later, 'kay, babe?" He touched her cheek with his finger and smiled. Bob moved and he backed away quickly, "Telia, somethin's in yer blanket."

"It's just Bob. You've not met Bob? You live in his room, you know."

"What is Bob?" Kaleb asked, alarmed.

"A ferret!" Telia reached into her blankets and pulled him out.

"Oh…" Kaleb let out a relieved sigh, "Alright..." he kissed her cheek again and said goodbye. He exited the room with one last look at her and a small smile.

"Danni, could you put some music on?" Telia asked her friend.

"Yeah, sure…what do you want?"

"I don't know, just play something."

"'Kay."

"Has he ever kissed you?" Dominic asked suddenly.

"Not on the lips," His sister replied.

"Oh. Weird."

"Weird?"

"I kissed Nat when I asked her out."

"He wants to, he just keeps stopping himself…"Telia trailed off.

"I wonder why…" Chrys mumbled.

"He's afraid."

"Him? Afraid? HAH!" Dom exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a giant. He looks fearless."

"Often the gentlest are the largest," Natasha said.

"Exactly," Telia smiled, glancing about the room.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, around 6 pm, Kaleb entered the room. Telia's makeup was done beautifully, there were black designs in the corners of her eyes and she was wearing a light green eye shadow. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a green shirt with a black skirt. "So, dinner it is, eh, Maximos?" Telia said slyly."How did y' know?"

"She's my little sister. I can read her mind without actually reading it."

"Ah. Well, yes, dinner."

A table with a white lace tablecloth was rolled in by Kitty and Dominic walked in after her with plates and silverware. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button-up shirt. Kitty was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. Telia's brother set the table as Kaleb picked Telia up to set her in her chair. "We will be serving Spaghetti and Caesar salad this evening, bottomless drinks unless you get wine, which we are not allowed to serve anyway because of our underage girly here, so never mind that…Any questions?"

"Who planned this?" Telia asked.

"That's for her…err…it, to know and you not to," Kitty smiled widely and walked out of the room. A couple seconds later she popped her head back in and said, "When do you want us to serve, by the way?"

"Uh…now, I guess," Kaleb shrugged.

"Okay!"

Telia cracked her neck loudly and felt the tablecloth, "Mm…lace…it feels so pretty. I wish I could see it."  
Kaleb smiled and reached his arm across the table, placing his hand on her cheek.  
"Thank you for this," she said, smiling back at him. She put her hand on his hand as he dropped it down to the side of her neck.

_I love you_.

"Telia…" He began.

"Mm?"

"If I kissed you…would you kiss back? I mean…do you want me to?"

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Yes…I'd do my best to kiss back…but I don't know how...and yes, I want you to."

He chuckled, "It's instinctive…you'll learn...and...okay."

_I love you._

Kitty brought their salad and breadsticks and asked, "Drinks?"

"Root beer," Telia said, "Thanks, Aunt Kat"

"Uh…coke," Kaleb said.

"Yessir."

A couple minutes later Kitty returned with their drinks and then left with their empty plates. They talked the whole time, filling the med lab with laughter and stories. Dominic brought their spaghetti; they thanked him and ate it.  
"That was so good," Kaleb said after swallowing the last bite of his food, "Is there more?"

"Yeah, do you want seconds?" Dominic asked.

"Yeh, please."

"You're eating more?" Telia asked, "I'm stuffed."

"It takes a lot to fill me up," Kaleb laughed, "Y' do realize that I'm two and a half feet taller than you, right? And I'm about three of you across."

"Yes…but still…I've been told I eat a lot…and I just ate my fill"

Dominic brought him another plate, which he promptly downed.

"Thanks. Now I'm half full," He joked.

"…You want more? 'Cause there's lots."

"Naw, I'm good. Thanks"

"No prob." Kitty came in and cleared their dishes and left them alone. Kaleb got up and picked up Telia, carrying her over to her bed. He set her down and sat next to her.

"Telia," Kaleb said softly to get her attention.

"Mm?" She replied, placing a hand on his face.

Kaleb hugged her close with one arm and put the other behind her head. He kissed her lips gently, running his fingers through her hair. He pulled back and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Telia exhaled and took a deep breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and said breathlessly, "Wow."

"Yeah," Kaleb replied in a whisper.

"Do it again."

Kaleb smiled, leaning her head up with his finger, "Yes, ma'am," he whispered and kissed her. He held her head in his hands as he pressed his lips against hers. Telia had one hand on his chest and the other on his neck. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach, it felt like she was floating and being pulled down at the same time. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of happiness and she didn't mind at all. Kaleb was boiling over with happiness as he squeezed her tighter to him, breaking the kiss to hold her head against his chest. He stroked her hair again and kissed her head softly, "I love you."

Telia's eyes opened quickly and she let out a shaky breath. No one had ever said that to her but best friends and family. No one. "Do you really?" She whispered back.

"Yes, I do," the giant replied.

"No one but...family...had ever said that to me before."

Kaleb chuckled quietly, "I dunno why…I loved y' right when I saw you," he kissed her head again.

Telia sighed happily and wondered if that feeling in the pit of her stomach…that thing she'd never felt before was love. _Was it? Is it love? Do I love him? Is this love?_ She thought…_Yes…I believe it is._  
"I love you too, Maximos."

Kaleb thought his heart exploded. At least, it felt that way. He hugged her tighter and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. He lightly kissed her neck and whispered, "Thank you," he sniffed and sighed, "Thank you so much"

Telia was surprised when she realized that Kaleb was crying. She slowly snaked her arms around his shoulders and gently pushed down so he had his head on her chest as she hugged it. She kissed his forehead and leaned her chin on the top of his head. Dominic walked in and saw them then promptly walked out.  
The giant lay there, crying on Telia's chest for a while. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay with his legs hanging off the end of the bed.  
When the tears finally died down he signed and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I…you…" He smiled, "You're the only person…who has ever said that to me. Thank you."

"Ever?" Telia asked, almost mortified._ This is why he wanted to wait.  
_  
"Not ever before," Kaleb glanced down a bit, "I got your shirt all wet, baby..."

"I don't care," she reached out and touched his face. With her other hand she motioned for him to come toward her, and when he did she found his lips and kissed them.  
Kitty walked in at that moment and cleared her throat. Telia and Kaleb pulled away at the same instant and looked in Kitty's direction.

"That was the single cutest thing I've seen this year," The woman stated and smiled, turned on her heel and walked away.

Kaleb smiled at Telia, she smiled back and then they both burst into laughter.

- - -

When Kaleb went up to bed, Dominic smiled at him.

"Whaddaya smilin' at?"

"Aunt Kat told me you kissed Telia."

"Oh…" Kaleb smiled, "Yeah, I did."

"Good," Dom said, "Now…" He spread his arms wide and then reached for his other hand behind his back. When his fingers were touching he launched his hands forward, hurling Kaleb into the wall. When he hit it, the wall cracked down the center and part of it crumbled off. Kaleb took a deep breath and asked, "Why?"

"This is your warning. If you hurt her, I'll crush you like a bug. Don't use her to fuel your lust."

"Lust!" Kaleb spat, "Lust ain't an issue fer me. Not havin' love is. Now, pretendin' t' love someone to get it…that's somethin' I'll never do. I promise you that."

Dominic lowered his arms, freeing Kaleb, "Despite your looks, you are a very honorable man. I commend you."

"Looks ain't the important thing."

Kaleb lay down on his bed and scrubbed his face with his hands. He sighed hugely and rested his arms over his eyes.

"What is it?" Dom asked.

"I…I love her," Kaleb answered, "I love her."

"Good."

- - - 

The next morning, Kaleb walked down to the med lab to visit Telia and when he got there he found that both her sisters and her mother were there. Telia's face brightened up when he walked in the door. "Hi Maximos," She said happily, stroking her little sister's hair.

"Hey," He breathed. He walked toward her bed and looked down at the toddler sitting on her lap. She looked back up at him and almost fell over.

"Denver, that's Kaleb," Telia said toward her little sister, "Kaleb. He'll be around for a while," She smiled. Kaleb smiled back at her and walked up close to the bed.

"Hi Kaleb," Chrys said, waving.

"'Lo," he replied, after which he tilted up Telia's head and kissed her. He looked up at Rachle and gave her a look, because she was smiling and then sat down on the bed, "Any luck movin' yer leg?"

"Hardly," she uncovered her leg and wiggled her toes, trying to bend her knee at the same time. It barely moved, "See, it's just not working..."

She sighed and gave up, "I feel like it's not part of me anymore. It's numb and I can't feel it very well. It's tingly..."

"I'm sorry, babygirl…" Kaleb sympathized. He kissed her cheek and said, "W'll, to use crutches, y' only need one leg. I know that well enough havin' broke both of my legs a couple times each."

Telia's eyes widened, "What? You have?...ow."

"I've gone through a lot, girl, a lot more than someone my age usually has."

"Oh. Well, bring on the crutches then!"

"Alright, that's my girl," Kaleb got up and handed her a pair of crutches, "Here."

She sat with her legs dangling off the bed and the giant resized the crutches until they were small enough for her. She held them in her armpits and stood up with help from Chrys and her mother. Kaleb stood across the room and said, "Walk to me. Try not t' move yer knee."

"Wait a moment, Telia," Hank said, walking across the room with a knee brace in his hand, "Put this on, please. We don't want to risk your bending your knee yet. Hold up your leg."

Telia held it up as he strapped the brace on, and then began to hop toward Kaleb. When she reached him, he smiled at her, "Good job. Now walk to your mama."

When she did, he said, "Now, do you want to go on a walk, babygirl?"

"Sure."

- - - 

When they were out in the garden Kaleb had a hand on her back the whole time.Telia wished she could see his face with her eyes. She stopped walking suddenly and turned to face him.

"What?" He asked.

"Pick me up."

"What?"

"Pick me up!"

"…How?"

"With your arms, Maximos!"

"What part of ya d'ya want me to pick up?"

"Around my butt, so my legs would be around your stomach."

"…I dun think yer father would like that…Why d'ya want me to, anyway?"

"So I can see you…longer than last time. It didn't get to really sink in last time."

Kaleb sighed, "I have a better idea that's less…hazardous."

"What is it?"

"You sit down here…" He picked her up and set her on a ledge, "And I sit down, here," He sat cross-legged on the ground in front of her. His eyes were just under level with hers. She reached forward and placed her hands on his face. He closed his eyes slowly.

_I don't want her to see me…she…she won't love me anymore.  
_  
Telia moved her fingers slowly and gently over his face, feeling every crease, every scar. There was a huge scar running diagonally across his right cheek. "Oh…" She moved her hand more softly along it, "Where did this…come from?"

"My father," Kaleb whispered, "His belt. All my deepest scars are from that thing," He sighed, "When I have my shirt off sometime, I'll let you 'see' the ones there."

"What makes you think you'll have your shirt off around…oh…" She felt a giant scar on his neck, "What...?"

He moved her hands and stood up, "Nothing, baby. Don't worry about it," Kaleb handed her the crutches, "We'd better get back."

She put her hands on his arms, pulling him back down, "Kaleb…" With the tips of her fingers she felt more scars along his arms. His skin was rough and worn, covered in former cuts and bruises, all scars of numerous sizes. His hand had a giant scar from the belt when he stood up to his father, which she had felt before. His arms were covered in straight, thin scars. "Did you do this…to yourself?"

He sighed and whispered, "That's not..."

"Kaleb, if you don't tell me, you know I'll just find out myself. I always like asking first, but if you won't tell me I will get the information myself," She stroked his face with her hand and added in a whisper, "and I won't love you any less, either way."

He looked down and muttered, "Yes. I did some of it. Not all. Half of the rest was my father…the other half was working jobs."

"Jobs?"

"I didn't want you to know…I didn't want you to…get scared."

"Kaleb, you won't scare me."

"If y' seen my face y'd be scared."

"I have seen your face."

"Y've not seen my real face."

"No, I have. It's everyone else that hasn't seen the real you."

"I— " He couldn't finish his sentence because Telia's lips were pressed against his.

"I love you, Kaleb," Telia whispered, her breath on his lips.

The giant put his hand on her cheek, "I love you."

"What would I be afraid of?"

"I was an assassin, Telia…a hit man…I killed people in cold blood just because I was ordered too. Sometimes, I wouldn' even ask for pay just for the pure ecstasy of killin'. I…I didn want to tell you because I didn want you to…not care anymore. To leave me."

She was shocked, "I wouldn't leave you…the past…is the past."

He nodded, "Yes, but..."

"But nothing."

"No, not but nothing, darlin', it's a big deal…My life ain't good…it ain't good enough for you. Y' deserve a hundred times better. A better person with a better life. In part, I think I've been taking advantage of your blindness, 'n while I was, I fell head over boots for you, girl…and I don't think I'll be getting' up."

"Take advantage of my blindness? How?" Telia asked.

"Telia…I'm ugly as Hell. No one but a blind girl would love me. I didn know I was takin' advantage of y', but I am."

"No, baby, you're not…I can see, remember? I can see."

"Look, then. Look and prove me wrong. I want to be wrong."

"I will," She whispered, placing her hands on his temples, "I'll look."_ I want you to be wrong too.  
_  
She closed her eyes and plunged into his thoughts.  
_He loves me. He really loves me. He just thinks it's…good that I cannot see him. But I can…he doesn't know, but I can. I can see…his thoughts…I can see his reflection in the mirror in memories. I can see how he was before his scars. I can see that he is a very handsome man. He still is, even with the scars. Either way, I do not care. I love him. I love you.  
_  
Kaleb sighed greatly, "Thank you, babygirl…thank you." He hugged her and lifted her off the ledge, still holding her while he kissed her. He hugged her again, brushing his lips against her neck. He set her on her feet and held her up until she was satisfied in her crutches. They walked back to the med lab to find that her things had been moved. "Where's my stuff?" She asked. "You are going back up to your dormitory," Hank replied, "You're free to go now, and your stitches will fall out once it heals all the way. But come back in a week so Ic an look at it."

"Okay. Thank you"

"You're welcome," the blue doctor smiled.

- - - 

Telia and Kaleb walked up to her dorm and found Danni, Chrys and Denver there. Denver was sitting on the bed playing with blocks and Chrys was scrubbing the carpet where the blood had been. There was a large, dark stain on the carpet. Kaleb hated looking at it. He kept seeing her lying there, bleeding. It made the hair on his neck stand up to think about the moment he had seen her there. It was as clear to him then as it was when he first saw it. It stabbed at him like a sharp blade. He ducked under the door. Telia looked toward him and grabbed his arm, "Are you alright?"

He jumped and said, "What? Oh, yeh, I'm fine."

Danielle looked at him and said, "That's what I said."

He nodded, "Yeh. It…it's weird being here now."

"Why?" Telia asked.

"'Cause last time I was here, y' were layin' right there bleedin' t' death."

"Oh…"  
"Yeah, babygirl. You were right there," He pointed, "And your leg…you were bleeding all over the place." He sighed and looked down, "I dun never wanna see that again. But it's stuck in my head."

Danni nodded and said, "Me too."

Telia placed her hand on Kaleb's lower chest, since that was basically all she could reach. Danni fidgeted and crossed her arms, slightly wincing. Telia turned quickly, "Danni, what's wrong? Why did you..?"

"My arm is a little sore is all," She smiled, "It's nothing."

Kaleb looked closely at Daniella, he shook his head.

"What, Kaleb?"

"Nothin'. It's just, yer not sore from strain. You're sore from a knife," he added in a whisper, "I know."

Chrys looked up with wide eyes, "Danielle…I thought you st-"

"Hush, Chrys."

"Danielle, why didn't you tell me at all?"

"I never agreed to what he said," Danielle almost screamed, "It's no big deal. I didn't want you to worry."

"Let me see," Telia said gently, "Let me see."

Danni walked forward and lifted her arm. Kaleb put her hand over the pink-haired girl's arm. Telia felt around till she found Danni's shirt sleeve hem and pulled it up. She searched around with her fingertips until Danielle winced. Kaleb looked as well while Chrysalis got up and sat down next to Denver, putting her hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Danyi gots owie?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, hon," Chrys replied.

"That's deep, Daniella," Kaleb said, "I've gone deeper, but I'm bigger. If you went any deeper than that, you'd be dead."

She looked up at him and said, "You?"

"Whaddaya think most of these scars are from?" He smiled, "How long have y' been slicin' yerself up?"

"This is my third time…" Danni said, "You?"

"Darlin', I been doin' this since I was 12!" He spread his arms wide, revealing the scars on his arms.

Telia's eyes were welling up as she felt the large welt on her best friend's arms, she whispered, "You've been doing a lot of things since you were 12."

"And I've quit all but 1. Danielle, quit as fast as you can…or you never will and one day you'll cut too deep and you'll run dry and never get back up."

"After 10 years, you're fine."

"Nah. I'm not," He shook his head, "I'm not."

"You look fine! Ow!" She pulled her arm back.

"Sorry..."  
Kaleb patted Danni's head and said, "Stop while you can."

"I'll try."


	7. Chapter 7

A week later in the rec room, Telia and Kaleb were sitting on one of the couches when a young teen boy walked up to them. 

"Hey sis," the young boy said.

"Hi David," Telia replied, "You're unusually enthusiastic," She teased.

He blushed and bowed his head, smiling, "Not any more than usual." David was the only Logan kid that looked like his father. He had brown eyes and hair; he was short and stocky and had a handsome, gentle face. He was indeed a mix between the two, but his mannerism was more like his uncle, Piotr Rasputin. He was shy, kind, sweet, and honorable.

Kaleb looked down at him and said, "Please tell me yer the only other one I ain't met?"

"Which have you met?"

"Telia, Dom, Chrys, Denver and now you…David."

"That's us," Telia said, "The Logan crew."

"Thank God," Kaleb mocked.

She laughed and said, "Well, eventually all of us are going to have kids. Then what?"

"Kaleb closed his eyes and said, "God help us."

David smiled, "I think, since we'll all be mixing with others, they might be not so much like us. Our parents are quite ornery sometimes."

"I agree," Chrys said from the corner. She was sucking on a lollipop and running her fingers through the hair of a boy about her age. He had his Head on her leg and he was sleeping soundly. His hair was fire-engine red and he had freckles covering his arms, legs and face. His name was Red McGuire and he could run. He could run fast.

"He's out, Chrys, what'd you do?"

"Oh the usual," Chrys smiled.

Telia narrowed her eyes and said, "Enough of that."

"What!? We went for a run."

"A run at what?" Kaleb smiled widely.

"Ugh, you guys are perverts!" The oldest sister exclaimed. Her boyfriend reached down and picked her up onto his arm. He smiled at her and then kissed her, "What else are we for? It's our job, missy. Anyway, a run?" He asked as he set her down.

"AAAGH!!"

"Around the Courtyard. That's his power, you see. He runs. But then, he goes into this weird hibernation stage…"

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen," Chrys replied, "But he acts like he's 12. Either way…I adore him"  
"I love you too, babe," The red-headed boy replied in a heavy Australian accent, "When's lunch, eh?" He stretched and sat up, kissing his girlfriend and laying back down.

"Half an hour."

"Brilliant!" he smiled with very white teeth and scooted up, leaning back down on Chrysalis' chest. He yawned and then hugged her, "How're you, doll?"

"Mmm, I'm good."

Telia touched Kaleb's mind, _'They're so happy.'_

_'Yeah, they are. We're that happy, aren't we?'_

_'I think so. Don't you?'_

_'Yeah, I think we are.'_

"Hey Telia," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Uh, hi Aaron," she replied.

A boy about her age stood in front of her, he had dark brown hair and weird gray eyes. Kaleb looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, putting his hand on Telia's shoulder. He brushed a strand of hair out from in front of his eyes with his other hand and said, "Hi."

Aaron furrowed his brow and looked at Telia. He glanced back up at Kaleb and said, "Hello. Who would you be?"

"His name's Kaleb, Aaron, he's my boyfriend."

Kaleb put his free hand on Telia's other shoulder and nodded curtly.

The boy tilted his head to the side and cleared his throat, "B-boyfriend? How come I didn't know?"

"Well, you didn't even bother to visit me while I was in the hospital, why should I tell you anything?"

"You were in the hospital? Is that what all the commotion was for? And the crutches?"

Telia sighed, "You said you wanted to be more than friends, yet you don't do anything about anything. Now I have someone, and you're left in the dust. You. Didn't. Bother. If you're gonna pursue a relationship…you gotta, you know, _pursue_ it. But you've lost your chance, so leave it be."

Aaron clenched his jaw and said, "Very well."

The blind girl sighed again and nodded, "Good."

Suddenly an image appeared in her mind. It was a garden….a beautiful garden….she'd never seen anything so pretty. Then the image flicked. It flicked again. Then it switched to another image of the garden. It was burning. Telia grabbed her head and said, "Stop it, Aaron. Stop. STOP IT!" She screamed but the image didn't go away. Kaleb's eyes widened and he put his hands on her waist. He hoisted her up and turned her around, holding her like a baby on his hip. She held her head to his chest and gripped his neck tightly.

"What did ya do?" he asked the boy in front of him, who was smirking very obviously. The giant grabbed Aaron's throat and picked him up by it, holding him above his head, "What did ya do?!"

Aaron gasped and choked out, "It's…stopped…"

Telia opened her eyes and said, "It's gone," she glared at Aaron, "You can drop him now."

Kaleb hurled the boy to the ground with tremendous force. Everyone in the rec room was staring at him. The rage in his eyes was like a furnace. He looked around and walked out of the room with Telia still in his arms. Chrys got up and grabbed her sister's crutches. She ran out the door after them followed, in a flash, by Red. When they caught up to them, Kaleb still had that bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"I wanted to kill him, Telia. I wanted to crush his li'l scrawny neck right there."

"I know, baby, it's alright…"

"It ain't alright! I'm a killer, and I can't help it."

"If it helps any, I wanted to kill him too."

"But y' wouldn't've if y' had the chance. The only reason I dropped him is because y' tol' me too."

"I know."

Chrys cleared her throat. They both turned and looked at her. Red's jaw was slacked open and he stared at Kaleb and then smiled, "'Ey, mate, I'm with ya. Let's kill 'im!"

"That's not helping, Red," Telia said bluntly.

"Tel, are you alright?" her sister asked, "What did he do?"

"He projected a very bad hallucination into my head."

"I'm sorry…"

Kaleb rubbed his face with one had and pressed against Telia's ribcage so she was held close to him with the other. He sighed and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "I love you baby. I'm sorry," The giant dropped onto one knee to be level with her and kissed her, he leaned his head on her shoulder while holding her tightly around the middle. Chrysalis' eyes widened, as did Red's. Telia turned around and hugged Kaleb's head, "I love you too," she whispered._ 'Go' _she broadcasted into Chrysalis and Red's minds, _'Go…please.'_

At that moment, Scott Summers and his wife Jean ran up to Telia and Jean said, "Telia, we need you to come with us, someone's reported a ghost in—Oh. He can come with too, if you'd like."

"Yes. Kaleb," she whispered and kissed his head, "Will you come with?"

"Yeah, I s'pose," Kaleb got up and smiled halfheartedly. He looked down at Scott, who was looking at him oddly.

"What?" The giant asked.

"Ah, uh, nothing," Scott replied, "Nothing."

Kaleb grumbled and messed up Telia's hair. She smiled and smoothed it out, "'Kay let's go."

They walked to the jet with Scott and Jean to find Ororo already there. "Hey," Jean greeted, "Let's go."

- - -

They left and flew to a green location and landed in a field. They walked to the house and knocked on the door. A haunted woman opened the door just enough to poke her nose through and said in a raspy voice, "Are you here about the ghost?"

Telia said, "Yes, may we come in?"

"Yes, please do!" The woman unchained the door and opened it wide enough for them to make it through. Telia moved her stick around until it thunked on the door frame. She reached for Kaleb's hand, found it and walked into the house.

"Where is she? Oh…There you are," She reached ahead and her hands stopped in midair, "Hello. Yes, I'd like that very much," She grasped an invisible hand and was lead into the sitting room. She sat in a chair and looked across, "Yes, she called us," Telia glanced across into the entry hall, "She doesn't wish to hurt you…but she would like you to go away. I know. It's her house now though…you see…you're not alive anymore. I am the only person who can communicate with you, or see you. Though, I am blind…" She looked back at the ghost, "I know it's a surprise, but…what's your name? …Abigale Cross," She looked toward the entry way again and said, "Was there an Abigale Cross living here before?"

"In the 1860's…" The woman said with a still haunted expression, "not in 2007!"

"Well she's back…You've been dead for more than 100 years…you must rest now. I know. It is not your time anymore. Rest. Think hard…Think to yourself that you're not alive anymore…you must rest…" She finished her sentence in a whisper and then voiced, "She is gone, miss. She's at peace."

"Thank you so much…what is the price?"

"Nothing, ma'am. Just your thanks," Telia smiled and rose, she felt around with her walking stick until she hit Kaleb's shin.

"Ow," he said sarcastically, "Good job."

"Why thank you, Maximos."

"No problem."

"Well, we've gotta go, Miss Hawthorne," Ororo said, walking to the door.

"Thank you!"

"Not a problem…I think she enjoys it."

"Mmhmm," Telia replied.

They left and got in the jet. On the way back to the Mansion, Jean nudged Telia and said, "So, who's the guy?"

"My boyfriend…Kaleb Maximos."

"Oh, I see."

"What? I hear a tone there."

"With boyfriends…stuff usually happens…" Jean trailed off. She looked toward Kaleb and said, "Especially big ones, like him."

"He's different."

"All girls say that, honey, but eventually they find out that all that's on a guy's mind is sex."

"I thought my mom was good at lecturing," Telia joked, "I think I'll be fine. He was even hesitant to kiss me. He _asked_."

"Really?" Jean raised her eyebrows, "Alright then, I'll let you make your own choices. But make the right ones. Don't want you two to end up like your mum and dad."

"They're happy, though."

"Yes, but what if something like that happened and they weren't happy? What then?"

Telia thought about it, "I don't know."

"Exactly. Be careful," Jean rose and walked to the front of the jet, she sat in one of the driver seats and took the controls. Kaleb got up and sat next to Telia. "What did she say?"

"She basically gave me the 'don't have sex' talk."

He shrugged, "Yeh, they do that sometimes."

"Yeah, they do."

Jean looked back at them and smiled.

"She's smiling at us," Kaleb said out of the corner of his mouth.

"She is?"

"Yeh."

"Alright," Telia smiled back at Jean mockingly and then stuck her tongue out. Kaleb moved her jaw toward him and kissed her.

"Mmm!" Telia mumbled, surprised.

"What?" Kaleb asked, breaking the kiss.

"Nothing," She replied and returned her lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Kaleb watched as Aaron carried a suitcase and a box out the door. He caught a glimpse of the giant and turned around, "I _will _be back. Don't forget that."

"Yeh, yeh, sure. I'll be waitin'."

"Good."

As Telia approached Kaleb Aaron said, "Ah, Telia, I was just telling Kaleb here that I'm leaving…but I'll be back. I promise you that."

"Hopefully by then, you'll be over your obsession," Telia said with a serious expression on her face, "If not, don't come back."

Aaron's face hardened, even though he knew it made no difference, "I'll be back."

Telia sighed when she heard the door slowly shut all the way, "I hope he doesn't come back."

"He will. I c'n see it in 'is eyes."

"I don't have that problem," Telia smiled.

"Nah, y' dun, but sometimes it's better to be able to tell stuff like that."

"I could tell by his voice and how fast is heart started beating."

"…Y' c'n hear hearts beatin'?"

"Yep."

"Cool. How's yer leg?"

"It's better than it was, but I still can't bend it all the way."

"Good an' not good…Well I'm glad he's gone."

"Yeah. Me too."

They took a walk in the garden and then went in to dinner. After that they went up to Chrysalis' room to watch some movies.

"Aww, I love this movie!!"

"Is it a sappy one? 'Cause I don't enjoy those much…" Red asked, making a face at the end.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't!" Telia replied, "Either way, I love listening to them."

Kaleb smiled at her and hugged her close, "Yeah, I jus like sittin' with ya."

"Mmm…" Telia mumbled, curling up on her side with her head on his thigh, "Yeah."

Kaleb put his hand on her ribcage and smiled at her happily. He stroked her hair and then leaned down and kissed the side of her head. Red glanced over at the door when someone knocked and then ran over in a flash of red and opened it. Daniella stepped in and said, "Hello you twits, I found us a couple more movies," She smiled happily and set them on the DVD player.

"What'd y' bring?" Kaleb asked, he squinted and read the labels on the movies, "Ah. Alright. We're not stuck with completely sap-filled ones. Can we watch Master 'n Commander first?"

"No, I want to watch The Notebook!" Chrysalis complained.

Telia sat and smiled as she listened to all of them argue over the movie they wanted to watch. She didn't even care, she was just happy to be blanketed in Kaleb's arms. They eventually put in Charlie and The Chocolate Factory and they all were happy.

- - -

The next month went by and soon it was Telia and Dominic's birthday. July 24th. They were 18.

Kaleb walked up to Telia's room with a large box in his arms. Her birthday present. He tapped the door with his boot since he wouldn't use his hands. He heard Telia tap her stick on the wall and then feel for the doorknob. When she got it open she stepped to the side and said, "Hello, Maximos"  
"Hey baby, Happy birthday! Lemme set this down…"

"What is it?"

"Y'll see, li'l girl." He set the box on her bed and opened it, "C'mere."

Telia sniffed the air and walked closer, smiling as she heard slow breathing from within the box. "Is it alive?"

Kaleb grunted and took her hand, placing it on the smooth coat of a sleeping black-and-white Great Dane puppy.

"Oh she's sweet. Thank you, Kaleb!" The dog looked up at her calmly with kind, blue eyes. Telia scratched behind her ears and smiled.

"No problem. Now, she's trained t' be a seein' eye dog. So, she'll help ya not t' run into desks an' stuff."

"Very funny, Maximos." Telia stuck her tongue out and Kaleb grabbed it with his thumb and pointer finger.

"'Ey, 'imme mah 'ongue!!"

"Alright, then stop stickin' it out at me."

"Otay, otay!!"

He let go and continued, "She mastered the course on her first try. She's the best they had."

The blind girl was enchanted by her pup, feeling her legs, tail, shoulders and muzzle. She hoisted the dog up and asked, "What's her name?"

"Jewel…Cause her eyes are blue like sapphires….Oh, by the way…" He pulled a large flat square box out of his jacket, "Turn around."

She set jewel down and turned. When she did, Kaleb pulled her closer to him. He moved her hair and kissed her shoulder, slowly moving up to her neck, he slid a thin silver chain around it and secured the clasp. She felt the pendant hanging from it and muttered, "...Heart shape…" The pendant was a white-gold heart shaped locket. She opened it slowly and felt the inside. Inside it was 'I love you' in Brail.

"Thank you," she whispered, snapping the locket back shut.

"Yer welcome." Kaleb wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly around the middle. "We'd better be gettin' to the party." He put Jewel's leather harness on and handed Telia the handle.

"Thank you, giant."

He inclined his head and smiled. They walked down stairs and outside, where the party was located. It was a pool party. When everyone saw Telia they all shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
She blushed and smiled and said, "Thank you." Lots of people crowded in to hug her and say hello to Jewel. Kaleb looked at the pool with lusting eyes. It was close to 110 degrees outside, and everyone was burning up. The giant told Telia that he was going into the pool and walked toward it, yanking off his wife beater and stepping into the deep end. He stood and leaned on the pool wall in the 7 foot deep water and smiled happily. Iceman was in the pool keeping it cool, so it was very satisfying. Telia walked over to him until Jewel stopped at the edge and nudged her leg. "Hello, Maximos. Will you help me in?" She asked.

"'Course I will."

Telia pulled her tank top and her shorts off, wearing a white halter swim-suit top underneath and white matching short-shorts. She found Kaleb's hands and held onto one of them tightly while he lifted her up and into the water with him. Her leg had healed, but she still couldn't bend it well. She'd been going to physical therapy for a while and was improving. Kaleb held her against his chest and walked into shallower water, still holding her up so she wouldn't go under. She straddled her legs around his stomach and put her hands on his shoulders for balance while he had his hands on her back, holding her up.

"I told ya I'd have my shirt off around you sometime."

"Ah, yes."

Jubilee swam over to them and said, "Wow, you have even more scars without your shirt on!"

"Y'know, I'd think that'd be almost obvious considerin' my scars run up my arms till they're under my sleeves."

"Yeah, so?" Jubilee sat on the edge of the pool, wincing cause of the head on the concrete. Kaleb set Telia on the edge after splashing a little water on it.

"Hmm," Telia mumbled and put her hands forward onto his chest, feeling for scars. There they were. The scar from the memory…They were everywhere. She moved her hands down into the water to feel his stomach when he winced and grabbed her hand, "Nah, that one's still healin', babe."

Jubes raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat, "What?"

"Nothin'," Kaleb replied, "Nothin' y' need t' know."

"Kaleb," Telia said sternly, "Why did you do that?"

"Every person I killed or felt like killin', there's a scar for. Aaron…"

She sighed and said, "Will you stop?"

"I can't promise anythin'."

"Will you stop?" She asked more sternly.

"Telia…I dunno if I can. It's addictin' 'n I been doin' it do long, I dunno if I can stop."

"And this is where Jubilee leaves…" With that, Jubes hopped off the side of the pool and swam away. The party was still just starting and Dominic was running around with Bob on his shoulder smiling.

"Will you stop?" Telia repeated.

"I'll try."

"Good. Thank you."

The rest of the party was memorable. Telia got a new walking stick and a pair of diamond earrings from her parents. Danni got her a new sundress and Dominic forgot to get her something. She got him a bright orange Nintendo DS. It went on for hours, and everyone had fun. It was a good day.

- - -

As a week went by Telia was able to bend her leg a little more each day. Another week and she was almost able to bend it all the way. Hank estimated that she would never be able to bend it as much as she used to be able to, and that she would always have a small limp.  
"Great, now I'm blind and crippled!" Telia said sarcastically while walking down a hallway with Kaleb and her mother.

"Don't be like that," Rachle chided, "You may be a bit disabled but you're perfect otherwise."

Kaleb agreed with her by leaning over and kissing Telia's head. He had been unusually quiet lately.

"Is something wrong, Kaleb?" Telia asked.

"Huh? Oh…uh, no. Nothing."

"Kay, I'll just look myself."

"No. Please dun't."

Logan walked up and asked Rachle if she'd like to go get a coffee with him. She said yes and left with her husband, leaving Telia and Kaleb alone in the hallway.

"Baby, what's wrong? I'm worried."

"T'morrow is the day my dad died. An' my birthday." Kaleb said reluctantly. Telia bit her lip and apologized.

"Nah, it's nothin'."

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

"I hate my birthday…" The giant muttered dully.

"I have nothing to give you," Telia hung her head.

"I don't need nothin', girl…"

"That's besides the point. What do you want?"

"Just a kiss." He whispered.

"I can do that," She whispered back, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. He put his hands on her lower back and lifted her up a little, pressing his scarred lips against hers.

_How am I this lucky? _He asked himself, _I dun deserve her at all._

His birthday went by like any day, but for once in his life he enjoyed himself on that day. His dreaded birthday was now welcomed. She made everything better. Everything went away when she was with him. She made it all right.


	9. Chapter 9

A year went by and their love was still at its peak. Kaleb was the happiest he had been in his life. Telia was even happier. Life was good. 

- - -

Kaleb went into town and stopped his motorcycle in front of a diamond store. _Alright…I can do this. What would a blind girl want on an engagement ring?_  
He walked in and immediately a girl at the counter asked, "Can I help you?"

"Um…yeah…I need to buy an engagement ring." Kaleb smiled and added, "My problem is, she's blind…so she wun be able t' see it…"

"Well, congratulations and I don't think it will matter if she won't be able to see it…she'll love it either way."

"Alright, then…I want a really pretty one."

"This one's my favorite, right here," The girl pointed to a white-gold three-stone ring in the glass. Kaleb looked at it for a while and then walked around the store and looked at every one, then came back, "Yeh, that's my favorite too…I'll get it." The giant bought the ring and stuffed it in the front pocket of his jacket. He patted it, got back on his bike and drove to the Mansion. Parking his motorcycle in the garage, he hopped off and walked through the door into the entry hall. His girlfriend stood at the top of the stairs and asked to oblivion, "Maximos?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Hello," she smiled and tapped her walking stick on the stair in front of her, stepping down slowly until the bottom of the stairs were at her feet. She ran into Kaleb and said, "Oh, hello!" Telia ran her hands up his chest to his neck and then pulled his head down to her level and kissed him . "Hello," he whispered down at her, practically doubled over.

"Hi," a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Aaron…a face he'd not seen for almost two years.

"What d'ya want?" Kaleb growled, "Y' better get away from here b'fore I make ya."

"No," The small man glared up at the giant with fire in his eyes. An image flashed into Kaleb's mind. His fathers body, headless on the floor…blood all over himself and the room…his life collapsing around him…Telia slipping away from him, breaking his heart…a pain in his heart…but no...That wasn't a hallucination…the pain was real…he pulled himself out of the mirage and looked down at his chest…the hilt of a knife was protruding from it.  
"Oh…" He choked, "Oh no…n-not…now."

"KALEB!" Telia shrieked when she heard a thump as he fell to the floor, "What's wrong, what's wrong? Aaron! What did you do?" The blind girl dropped to her knees and felt Kaleb's face. His breathing was slow and shaken. She felt down from his neck to his chest and felt a wet spot…she felt lower and there was a stick…not a stick, it was padded…_Oh no_. A knife. He was too heavy to lift and check if it went all the way through and she wasn't strong enough. But it was obvious…she could feel his heart slowly beating it's last just by touching the hilt of the knife. He was dying. "Kaleb…Kaleb, baby, are you gonna be okay?" She asked, trying to push away the thoughts creeping into her mind. Tears were streaming down the black-haired girl's face, sliding down her cheeks and dripping from her chin.

"Telia…Telia, can I ask y' somethin' girl…My last…request," The giant gasped, "Please?"

"Yes baby, anything," One of Telia's tears dripped onto his face, and she wiped it off hastily.

He reached for her hand and said, "I can't kneel to ya, girl, but..." He coughed again, pulling the box from his front pocket and finished, "Will y' marry me?"

Waterfalls flowed from the girl's eyes as she nodded, "Yes, baby, I will…of course I will."

"Then kiss me, girl…it might just restart my heart," He smiled for a moment before bursting into a fit of coughs. Telia could smell the blood on him as she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was slightly intensified when Kaleb weakly lifted his arm and rested his hand on the back of her head, pushing her lips harder against his. As he pulled away from the kiss he looked at Telia with a mix of utter pain, love and sympathy, "I'm so sorry, girl. Please dun hate me fer leavin' ya like this. I love you so much. My heart….it's breakin' 'cause I'm breakin' yers." He coughed painfully and gasped to renew air in his lungs.

"No, never hate, my giant. Never hate. I love you like I could never love another"  
Aaron gazed in on the whispered conversation; hate and jealousy were drawn on his face so clearly that no smile could ever cover it. At last, Kaleb smiled, "Thank ya, girl…that's all I needed before…"

"Before you die," Aaron cut in.

"Ah, yer still here, eh?"

"I wanted to watch." The gray-eyed man smirked.

"Then watch, coward," Kaleb coughed.

"I—" Aaron started, but Telia cut him off, shouting, "Aaron, just leave!"

"No."

"Telia!" Kaleb wheezed, "I love you, Telia. I love you and…Here," He slipped the ring on her finger and said, "Goodbye, love," His last word was his last breath. Telia heard it well and let out a wail and a sob, "No! Please no…"

Aaron smiled broadly and said, "The climax of the life of Kaleb Maximos…and I got to see it. And do it!"

Telia sobbed and grasped the knife poking out of the lifeless body of her fiancé. She pulled it out and stood up. Her voice dropped to a low undertone, grim and deadly, "And you'll die for it." The blind girl stabbed the knife forward, feeling it pierce her opponent. He looked down unexpectedly and said, "You missed my heart...That's my arm."

"But this….this is your mind." She replayed all of the hallucinations, mirages and horrible images that he had previously sent to peoples minds. He screamed and held onto his head, the knife still in his arm. Telia reached out and grabbed her walking stick and shoved it as hard as she could toward his throat. She knew where that was because she could hear him. It went all the way through, hitting his spine on the back and breaking it in two. He died instantaneously with horrible thoughts in his mind that he had haunted people with during the entirety of his life. It was _over_ for him.  
Telia once again fell to her knees and lay down against Kaleb's chest and letting out a hoarse sob. She heard steps coming down the stairs and then a gasp. She heard many heavy thuds against the wood on the staircase and then the heavy German accent of Nightcrawler, "Telia…What has gone on here?" She sobbed and shook her head, "I…Kaleb's dead, Kurt…he's dead."

"Oh, mein klien Telia…" Kurt didn't bother to pick up his books, but ran down the stairs. He squatted next to Telia and stroked her hair gently, "Shh, darling…shh..." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Henry? Yes, this is Kurt, we have…some bodies." After Hank's voice exclaimed something Nightcrawler added, "And a broken heart of a very sweet young girl."

- - -

Telia sat, in all black at the cemetery. The funeral was over, but she couldn't move. She had been crying for an entire week and no more tears would come. Chrysalis approached her from behind and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Telia, come on. Let's go."

Telia felt the ring on her finger and said, "Chrys…He asked me to marry him. Just before he died…his last…his last words…they were, 'goodbye, love.'" She sobbed dryly and said, "That was the worst moment of my life. Hearing his last breath. I can't...I don't want to hear that ever again."

"I can understand that, Tel, I'm sorry. I can't know how you feel because I've never lost that greatly. I don't want to even feel that ever, but…you have to keep on going, Telia."

"I know. For him, I must."

"Yes."

"Alright," Telia sighed and rose. She turned around and walked with her sister to their car and followed the rest of the cars to the reception.

- - -

A month later, Telia was sitting on her bed, holding a shirt of Kaleb's in her hands. She smelled it and said, "Oh, I miss you, baby…" Her eyes widened and she looked up…  
_No._  
Her eyes stared up at nothing, but he was there. Her giant was there.  
"Kaleb..?"

- - -

The End


End file.
